


Sanguine

by Missy



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Life, Romance, Self-Sacrifice, Trick or Treat: Treat, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: It's perhaps not shocking to hear that Gomez Addams works in a blood bank.





	Sanguine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prix/gifts).

It’s perhaps unsurprising that Gomez Addams works at a blood bank.

For all of the other businesses he owns – the stocks he’s traded and the places he’s bought and sold – it’s the blood bank that means the most to him. His reason for taking a position and all of the duties attached to it are simple. Working there both fulfills his altruistic need to be kind to others, and feeds his family.

In more ways than one.

*** 

He knew what he was getting into when he married into Morticia’s family. Fascinatingly woebegone (except for Ophelia, who was simply inexplicable), they had always had a touch of magic about them that didn’t quite show up in the Addams bloodline – fur-covered cousins and electricity-spewing brothers aside. When Morticia had explained what she called her affliction, he called it her blessing; when she asked him for help, he provided it.

The Addams pockets were deep. And if he could help feed his fiancée and make the world a better place at the same time, well – he supposed that money could be regained.

*** 

On the morning of their anniversary, he made a blood smoothie for her and watched her sip away at the cocktail, her hair shiny and thick, and her smile wide. It was like watching a stormcloud poke its way over the gables of their roof; beautiful.

“Perfect, darling. I simply don’t know how you do it.”

Gomez did. Morticia did so much for him, for their family. She cared for their daughter, their son, his beautiful bats. If he robbed a bit of blood and replaced it with his own at the bank –carefully taken to type, of course – then who would be the wiser? 

He kissed her between the brows. “Anything to make you happy, cara mia,” he said.


End file.
